Emerald
by Greenstuff
Summary: WIP When a Hogwarts student is killed in a freak Quidditch accident those left behind are forced to deal with their loss... H/G, D/G with implied H/D and some HG/SS ... not a love triangle
1. Emerald

Emerald  
  
"Bell scores, another ten points for Gryffindor! They lead Slytherin ninety seventy," Dean's voice was almost lost in the roaring of the crowd. The first game of the Quidditch season was well under way, with sixth year Gryffindor Dean Thomas replacing Lee Jordan as announcer. Dean had been nervous about his new job, but soon the excitement of the crowd caught on and he was thoroughly enjoying himself.  
  
On the pitch the Seekers hovered high above the rest of the game, staying well away from the bludgers that were all too often shot in their direction. Harry scanned the air around him trying to spot the snitch. Draco simply watched Harry knowing that, as always, Harry would be the first one to see it. Below them the game was being played by the rest of their teams, but neither team's seeker paid much attention. The Gryffindors had experienced a substantial loss on their team when the Weasley twins graduated, but their replacements, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan were doing well. The Slytherin team roster was still the same as it had been for the last two seasons, and they still used the same dirty playing style.  
  
Draco allowed his eyes to wander down to the rest of the game, being careful to keep Potter in his peripheral vision, in case he moved. That Slytherin was being out played was evident even to the most biased observer, but with the Nimbus 2001s that Draco's father had purchased the team four years ago they were at least able to out fly the Gryffindor Chasers. He caught a flash of gold in the corner of his right eye and swirled to follow it.  
  
Harry seeing Draco move turned and chased after him. The wind whipped through his unruly black hair and stung his eyes. His vision became focused and his world narrowed to Draco and the snitch.  
  
"The seekers have spotted..." snippets of Dean's announcements made their way to Ginny in her position guarding the Gryffindor goals. She turned her eyes to the boys for a moment. They were both so elegant when they flew. Silver and black, green and red, they were a blur of brilliant colors. Movement off to her left brought her attention back to the rest of the game. Two Slytherin Chasers bore down on her with amazing speed. The leftmost sent off a powerful shot for the center hoop and Ginny darted upwards to block it.  
  
Harry had come up even with Draco when something large hard and brown whacked him in the side of the head, knocking him from the broom. He felt his body plummeting to the earth and wondered if he would survive the impact. He opened his eye briefly and saw the grass only meters from him. He contemplated for a moment what it felt like to die, and how ironic it was that he, The-Boy-Who-Lived might me killed by a bludger.  
  
Draco noticed Potter's absence at his side and turned to look for him, he saw Harry's slight frame plummeting headfirst towards the ground and shot down after him. He bent low over his broom and flew quickly towards the ground; if Harry hit at that angle he could be killed. He drew nearer every second, but could not reach Harry before he hit.  
  
"A bludger hit Potter off his broom..." in the stands Hermione raised her eyes from the book she had been reading. She leaned forward and scanned desperately to see where Harry was. She saw him hit the ground with at a sickening angle, Draco, only seconds behind him landed lightly and ran to his side. She turned quickly away and ran down to the pitch.  
  
Two shrill whistles split the air drawing the attention of anyone who was not already rushing to Harry's fallen form. "I want all brooms on the ground this instant! This game is cancelled!" Madame Hooch's voice carried easily across the pitch.  
  
Ginny aimed her broom towards the gathering crowd her only thoughts, get to her boyfriend and make sure he was ok. Tears if panic formed in the corners of her brilliant blue eyes, blinding her. Landing heavily on the grass she threw her broom aside and worked quickly through the mob.  
  
Harry's body lay still and cold on the grass. His neck was bent at an impossible angle and blood flowed from his nose and mouth. A bluish tone had replaced the usual pink pallor of his fair skin, and his emerald eyes were glazed over. Draco felt the bile rise in his throat. He turned and pushed away from the body, the one student who had ever meant anything to him was dead. He searched the crowd for a way of escape and caught a flash of long red hair. Oh no, he thought. Ginny! She'll be destroyed. He loved her so much. I can't let her see him like this. He pushed aside a nosy third year and reached for Ginny's arm.  
  
"Let go!" Ginny's voice was high pitched from worrying. "I need to get to Harry." She struggled to pull away from the arms that held her. "Let. Go!" a well aimed kick loosened his grip and she made a run for it. Ginny wove through the crowd, well aware that Draco was following behind her, but not caring. Pushing her way through a pair of crying fourth year Ravenclaws she got her first glimpse of Harry. Her breath came short and darkness clouded her vision this isn't happening. Forcing her way past another clump of sobbing students Ginny fell to her knees at Harry's side. "No!" she cried, "Harry! No..." Her voice dissolved into tears of desolation and despair. "You can't die now." Her fierce whisper was nearly inaudible, her voice was so clogged with tears. "I love you." Burying her pale face in his chest she let the sobs escape.  
  
A pair of strong arms lifted her shaking body and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She clung to him like a drowning person to a life raft, while he stroked her hair and murmured soothing words.  
  
Sobs wracked Hermione's body as she clung to Ron. Harry looked so small and delicate, lying there in the grass, surrounded by blood that matched the crimson of his Quidditch robes. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut to block the sight, but it was engraved in her eyelids.  
  
Ron ran his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her. His eyes were fixed on Harry's lifeless form. This can't be happening, he thought, it's just a nightmare. All around him he could hear students crying, and teachers, with voice thick with suppressed emotion, trying to move the students to their common rooms. Slowly the crowd on the pitch dispersed, until only a handful of students remained. Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey magicked the body onto a stretcher and carried it to the hospital room.  
  
Draco watched the solemn procession over top of Ginny's head, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears that had gather unbidden at the corners of his wide gray eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening to them. Just minutes ago he and Harry (he wasn't Potter any more, the hate had died with the boy and now only respect and sorrow remained) had been hovering above the pitch, and now... involuntarily his grasp tightened around the slender redhead he still held in his arms. Ginny was shaking but silent. "It'll be ok," he whispered, not believing what he said, but needing to hear it as much as he knew she did.  
  
The small crowd on the pitch huddled together in pairs comforting and being comforted in turn far into the night, until at last one of the professors came to bring them into the school.  
  
Six months later...  
  
Ginny pulled herself to a sitting position, wincing at the searing pain that shot through her head at the sudden change of elevation. It had been months since Harry's death and she still cried herself to sleep every night. She was doing it again, the same as she had after first year. After Tom. She shook her head in a vain attempt to get him out of her head. Tom had betrayed her, used her, but she had loved him, and it hurt. Then there was Harry, she felt the familiar lump forming in her throat. Harry had been the perfect boyfriend. He'd always tried to understand her. He'd met Tom, and been betrayed by Tom. They shared a hatred for the charismatic schoolboy who had become the Dark Lord everyone feared, and this hatred was a bond that kept them together. Harry had been the one to rescue her from Tom, and he had been her own personal hero.  
  
Ginny allowed her mind to turn back over the years to when she'd first seen Harry. It was in Ron's first year and she had been just barely ten. She, like all wizards, had heard all about The-Boy-Who-Lived and when she had seen the scar on Harry's forehead she'd been stunned. The pale, skinny boy with the unruly black hair, ugly glasses and brilliant green eyes, had seemed so unsure of himself. She had let her imagination wander, imagining herself to be the one to erase that fear from his eyes. This childish daydream had grown to a full out obsession over the long year that she had spent with her parents at the Burrow. By the time the day to pick her brothers up at Platform 9 ¾ arrived Ginny was certain she was in love with Harry, and that, with time, he would see he was in love with her too. When Harry had suddenly appeared at the breakfast table one morning in the summer Ginny had blushed like crazy and run upstairs. She had watched him from afar for the remainder of the summer, doing stupid things such as sticking her elbow in butter every time he looked her way.  
  
Ginny smiled at the memory, she had been such a little girl then. Imagining herself in love with someone she had never met. She knew now it had not been love, but a fantasy created by her over active imagination. It had, of course, turned to love eventually. She remembered the fluttering feeling in her stomach in third year when Harry had asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him. She felt sure that he had come to notice her, she had almost said yes, but she was already committed to going with Neville. The ball had been wonderful, Neville was a perfect gentleman and she knew she looked amazing in her dress robes, even if they weren't exactly new. Harry had noticed her that night, and over the summer their relationship had grown into something very special. Ginny let her eyes drift closed, a single tear traced its way down her cheek as she pictured the evening Harry had asked her out.  
  
*** flash back***  
  
Moonlight illuminated the garden making the roses look alive and dark shadows danced across the night. Silver beams of light glistened on the surface of a near by lake. Tiny fireflies flitted to and fro, playing in the mild midnight air. A tender breeze whispered its way through the trees. Ginny sat beside her favorite tree, leaning against its smooth bark, gazing into the night. A soft voice beside her brought a smile to her lips. "Hullo Harry." She said, turning to face him. His green eyes were shining softly and she found herself blushing under the tenderness of him gaze.  
  
"Ginny," his voice was husky, "I..." he licked his lips nervously, "Willyougooutwithme?" he spoke so fast that she nearly lost the words.  
  
She smiled, turning her body so that she was facing him she spoke, "Yes!" her smile widened into more of a grin. "Yes I will."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up and his mouth turned up into a smile. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She sighed and closed her eyes in contentment. This was what she had always wanted, to be able to sit with Harry like this, knowing that he liked her. She leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his, her first kiss. With a faint smile and brilliantly red cheeks Ginny rose, "Goodnight Harry," she murmured.  
  
The next morning Ginny opened her eyes to see a bouquet of wild flowers in a vase on her nightstand. She smiled and reached for the piece of parchment that was folded and propped against it.  
  
Good morning.  
You are more beautiful than the sunset and sweeter than  
any rose. Each one of these flowers is a reminder of my love and  
affection for you.  
~ Harry ~  
  
Ginny set the precious note back on her nightstand, a huge smile on her lips. She was going out with Harry! Humming a song to herself, Ginny threw on an outfit and clattered downstairs. The sight that met her eyes left her speechless. Harry sat alone at the large kitchen table, he smiled and rose to greet her when he saw her standing, mouth gaping, in the doorway.  
  
The usually crowded table was set for two and decorated with roses. All her favorite breakfast foods were there and a small, neatly wrapped package sat on her plate. Ginny felt Harry grasp her hand and lead her to the table. "I asked your family for a favor," he said, as if it were no big deal.  
  
The meal was perfect. Harry and Ginny pigged out on blueberry waffles, sausages, scrambled eggs and fruit salad, all the while talking about the interesting points of their past. Ginny talked about her first year, about Tom, and Harry told her about his life before he knew he was a wizard. Their conversation lasted for an hour or so before Harry got impatient and asked Ginny to open the parcel.  
  
She lifted the perfectly wrapped packaged and pulled off the paper. "Oh," she exclaimed softly opening the small box in her hands, "Harry, It's beautiful." She lifted the dainty gold chain, the pendant sparkled in the morning sun, it was shaped like a snitch, and as she watched it, it unfurled its wings and flew in tiny circles and zigzags. Ginny giggled in delight.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Harry smiled. He had moved to sit beside her while she opened his gift and his breath brushed softly against the back of her neck when he spoke.  
  
Ginny turned to smile at him and he leaned in towards her, her breathing came a little quicker, his lips pressed against her. They were soft and warm. Ginny buried her fingers in his unruly black hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Harry's arms slipped round her waist and she melted into his embrace.  
  
They pulled apart after a short while and Harry helped her put on the necklace. It shimmered against the green of her blouse, the golden snitch fluttering madly to and fro. "It flies like that when I'm thinking of you," Harry said softly. Ginny smiled, he was so perfect.  
  
*** end flashback***  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and reached for a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. She was finally able to remember the good things about her time with Harry, rather than focusing on the fact that he was gone. Instinctively she reached for the tiny snitch on her necklace, it had been still for over a month and was a constant reminder of what she had lost, but yet Ginny could not bring herself to take it off. Harry was still too dear to her heart, and he had wanted her to wear it always.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco collapsed onto his bed, he was exhausted. He was always exhausted these days. Ever since Potter died he hadn't been able to sleep, at least not without the soothing feeling of alcohol in his veins. He had already downed two Mai Tai's that evening and there was another on his bedside table. Today had been particularly horrible because it was the first match of the Quidditch season since Potter's accident. It had been Ravenclaw verses Hufflepuff, but he had gone anyways, and every time a seeker dived, or a chaser evaded a bludger, Draco had felt a cold, sick sensation in his stomach. Gryffindor had withdrawn their team this year, not wishing to replace Harry, so Slytherin didn't play again for months. Draco was glad for this, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to play again, and the time off exactly was what he needed to make up his mind.  
  
Reaching for his drink Draco let himself remember.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Draco sat moodily in the empty compartment at the back of the train. Summer had dragged on like never before, his father had been furious about Draco's final run in with Harry on the train home and had given him a huge list of tasks. He had been forced to study for at least four hours a day, and his flying, except for rigorous Quidditch training sessions, had been cut off. For a finale to the perfect summer, Lucius had requested (AKA demanded) that his son not only be polite to Potter, but that he try to gain the other boy's respect an trust. Draco sighed irritably, this year was going to be horrible. The only fun to be had at school was in bullying Potter, Weasel and that know-it-all Granger, he just knew this year would be the worst ever. He couldn't even taunt the youngest Weasley disappointment, since she and Potter were practically glued at the hand.  
  
Draco's foul mood lasted for a few weeks, he obstinately tried to ignore the blatant hints in his father's letters, and simply pretended not to notice The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Had-A-Clique. But the irritation wore off and he began to think through his father's plan. He still didn't like it, Potter was such a prat, and Draco hated him. Still, Potter could be a useful prat, and Lucius would be proud of his son if he managed to milk this particular source.  
  
As soon as he had made up his mind to try to get close to Potter, Draco needed a plan. It wasn't hard to come by one, after all he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He decided to ask Snape to pair him with Potter on the major end of term potions project. Snape was a little suspicious, but he agreed the pair the two. After all there was nothing he liked better than to piss off the Gryffindors. So Draco had a plan, now he just needed to be nice. Not something he was good at, but he figured the Malfoy charm was a good substitute for pleasantness.  
  
Only a month into the school year Snape announced the classes' first major project. They were to work in pairs and research an ancient potion that was no longer needed, and write seven feet of parchment on the subject. There were some groans from the class at this announcement, but these were nothing compared to the outburst when Potter and Malfoy were paired for it. Draco smirked, imagining the ruckus that would occur if they ever suspected that he had ASKED to be partnered with Wonder boy. Potter had looked shocked, but hadn't complained, he simply glared at Draco.  
  
Draco, throwing away the Malfoy charms for a moment, met Potter's glare with a self-satisfied smirk. Then, remembering what was at stake, smiled sweetly and turned his attention back to the front of the room.  
  
A week later found Draco sitting in the darkest, most secluded corner of the library, waiting for Potter to get in from Quidditch practice, and actually looking forward to the boy's arrival.  
  
The project was coming along very well and he and Potter had only had one fight, and that was on the first day of working together. Surprisingly, after their fight they got along very well. The work was easy, if time consuming, and they had worked side by side for hours. There hadn't been much by way of conversation, but the silences were always companionable. As time had passed Draco had realized that he had been afraid that being polite to Potter would make him invisible in the other boy's eyes. He hadn't noticed before, but he always scanned every room he entered to catch a sight of the tousled black hair, only able to relax completely if he could see it. There was part of him that had still carried the hurt from first year, when Harry had chosen a Weasley over him. Mostly though, Draco found himself simply wanting to be noticed by Harry, to be the cause of emotion in those emerald eyes. He didn't know what it was that fueled this desire, but it was there all the same, it always had been.  
  
When Potter arrived for that evening's work session, things settled into what was becoming a routine for the pair. Harry sat across the table from Draco, a pile of books sat in between them. They would write and page through books silently, occasionally asking questions or making comments about interesting stuff they found. Putting down his quill and reaching for another book Draco sneaked a glance at Harry. A lock of black hair hung down over Harry's left eye, moving slightly with every blink, he was biting one lip in concentration as he copied facts from the huge volume at his right. Draco caught himself, mid sigh and shook his head. It was Potter. What was he doing, he HATED Potter. Right?  
  
*** end flashback ***  
  
"Draco!" the irritating voice of Blaise Zabini snapped Draco into a sitting position.  
  
"What?" he rubbed his head, which was aching from the sudden motion, glaring menacingly at the boy in his doorway.  
  
"Oh chill out," he said with a wide, fake smile, "we just wanted to chat."  
  
"We?" Draco was horrified, he had organized many of these 'chats' and they were never pleasant.  
  
"Yes. We!" the door swung open again to reveal the faces of Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "We're worried about you." Blaise finished, with a toss of his silky black hair, settling on the edge of his bed.  
  
By this point Draco was getting seriously angry. They pitied him? Him? he could feel steam radiating from his every pore. With a hostile glare he rose and strode out of the room, leaving the small group of Slytherins sitting stunned.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Let me know what you like.... And what you don't! ( Oh and the necklace that Harry gave Ginny was inspired by the one Draco gives Ginny in Clio's Eight Ways from Sunday. 


	2. To live again

Chapter 2:  
To Live Again  
  
"Harry?" Draco stared at the boy in front of him, knowing that it had to be a dream, after all Harry was dead, but wishing desperately that it could be real. "What are you doing?" The Harry in his dreams had stepped closer and Draco could feel the other boy's warm breath on his face. The sensation sent shivers racing up and down his spine.  
  
"This is what you wanted wasn't it?" Harry asked, his green eyes smoldering with concealed emotion. "And I definitely owe you. All those time you were there for Ginny, I know you weren't doing it for her." Harry slipped a hand up to cup Draco's chin, stroking the boy's high cheekbones with a calloused thumb. "You were trying to protect the one I loved, even though you were jealous of that love."  
  
A delighted tremor ran over Draco's body, and he didn't try to argue, as always Harry was right. Taking care of Ginny had just been his way of doing something for Harry, even though he knew Harry was dead, he felt like he still needed to redeem himself, to make up for all the things he had done. And the only way he had known how was to protect Harry's girlfriend. Draco felt himself relaxing into the gentle caresses, as Harry moved closer. There was only a whisper of a gap between them now, and Draco felt delightedly nervous.  
  
"Why are you here?" Draco asked, trying to not concentrate on how wonderful it felt to be with Harry like this, forcing his mind to think of something, anything, to take his mind off of what he had always wanted but never gotten.  
  
"I came to thank you," was the simple response. "You took care of Ginny, even though you hate her. And you did that for me." A small smile flitted across Harry's face.  
  
Draco's heart turned over and he felt his breaths coming shorter. Harry leaned in towards him, closing the miniscule gap. His lips were warm and soft against Draco's and he was a skilled kisser. A moan of pleasure escaped Draco's lips as Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth. He brought his hand up to pull Harry closer, and lost his fingers in the unruly black hair. He felt the cold stone against his back as Harry backed him against a wall, but it didn't matter how cold the stone was because he felt like his body was on fire. Harry's lean body pressed up against his, Harry's hands tousled his immaculate hair .  
  
Draco jolted into a sitting position, his heart rate slowly returning to normal. This was the first dream he'd had that hadn't been about Quidditch accidents since Harry's death. Of course it had still been about Harry, since first year all his dreams had been about Harry, first about beating him at Quidditch, slowly progressing to the type of dream he had had tonight. Draco ran a trembling hand through his sweat soaked hair; it had all felt so real and so perfect.  
  
He pushed himself off the bed, his feet hitting the cold stone floor with a jolt. This dream had made up his mind, the dead boy had completely taken over his life. Even his house mates had noticed. He would let his obsession for Harry go and move on with his life. The only problem was that he didn't know how to let someone go.  
  
***  
  
"It's been months Gin." Hemione's voice was soft with concern. "You can't spend the rest of your life like this. I know it hurts." She reached out to run her hand along Ginny's trembling back, "I know the pain, but you have to push through it. What would Harry think, if he could see you now, knowing you'd given up living. It would destroy him."  
  
Ginny glared at her friend. "I AM NOT going to just forget about Harry just because it hurts to think about him! You think it'd be destroying him to see how much I hurt?" Angry tears welled up in her eyes and she had to pause to clear a lump from her throat. "Think what he would feel if he saw how you and Ron and everyone else have forgotten him." The tears were streaming down her face, unchecked, and her voice was horse with suppressed emotion, "I LOVED Harry. I loved him. You don't just throw that away. I know he's not coming back, but if he's looking down on us I don't want him to doubt that I loved him. If I were to just go on as if nothing's happened I would have to forget him. You don't know how much remembering hurts." With that said she buried her head in a pillow and burst into tears.  
  
Hermione stared incredulously. "You think we've forgotten him?" she asked, her voice dangerously close to tears. "You think I don't know how much remembering hurts? I remember every day, and I try to remember just the good things, the ones that make me glad we had even that short while together, but with you walking around as if you don't care if you live or not it's really hard to be grateful." She shook her head, "You have some serious straightening out to do. I'll talk to you later." With that Hermione stood and exited the room, slamming the heavy door shut behind her.  
  
Out side she stopped, lost in her grief, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew she had to do something about Ginny, before the younger girl wasted away, but what she could do she wasn't sure. Suddenly Hermione was hit with an inspiration, why had she never thought of this before? Hurriedly wiping away all traces of tears from her face she strode off to find Ron.  
  
***  
  
I can't believe him! Draco fumed, what was Snape thinking? Telling Dumbledore that he was worried about me. Now the old coot probably thinks I'm depressed. Some head of house he is, can't even deal with one lousy student's problems. Slimy bastard.  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the unwelcome sight of Ginny Weasley standing in front of the large stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's quarters. He groaned. What's she doing here? Can't I even talk to the crackpot alone? Could this get any worse?  
  
She turned to face him, her eyes were puffed up and her face blotchy. She looked as if she had been sobbing for days. Draco's heart turned over in compassion at the sight. Obviously it could get worse. He shook his head, Malfoys did not feel compassion, it was a weakness and they, as a matter of familial pride, were never weak. He walked up to the large ornately carved gargoyle, pretending not to notice the tiny redhead at his side, and spoke the password (peppermint). The gargoyle swung aside, revealing a spiraling staircase that twisted up out of sight. Without a backwards glance to see if she would follow he began to climb.  
  
Dumbledore's office was on of the most interesting rooms Draco had ever seen. The round wooden walls were covered with paintings of the past headmasters, all of whom were sleeping, some more quietly than others. There were two large red and gold arm chairs placed in front of a large mahogany desk and one behind it. Draco lowered himself gracefully into the leftmost chair and continued to ignore Ginny's presence. At the far left side of the room there was a bright ruby and gold bird, perched on a polished gold bar. After a few moments of observation Draco realized this must be the Headmaster's Phoenix. His father had told him about the bird, its tears had healing powers, and they lived forever. He had seen pictures of Phoenixes in books and always considered them to be ugly birds, this one was no exception, from its rundown appearance to it's hideously Gryffindor coloring it was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen outside of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
Draco's slow observation of the office was interrupted when Dumbledore entered. The old man was dressed in rich velvet robes in a startlingly brilliant shade of scarlet, confirming Draco's suspicion that not only did this man have no taste in clothes, but he definitely had to have been in Gryffindor when he was at Hogwarts. The headmaster moved slowly to his desk, seated himself in the third armchair and regarded the two students in front of him with a searching eye. "I believe you know why you were sent to see me." He began his voice soothing. "Your friends and teachers have been concerned about you for some time; they believe you're both refusing to move on." He looked directly into their eyes as he spoke, his ice blue eyes piercing in a way that made Draco distinctly uncomfortable. "I know that this has been a very hard time for you both, but what you're doing, or not doing as this case may be, isn't healthy." He held up his hands to stop them from commenting, "Please hear me out. The reason I asked you to meet with me today is that I have hired a wonderful grief counselor and would like you both to speak with her."  
  
"What?" Draco, who had had enough of this, rose to his feet, "I don't think so." His cheeks were pink and his silver eyes had darkened to a hard charcoal in his fury. "There's no way you can make me do this. My father."  
  
"Your father has no say in this matter." Dumbledore cut off the irate boy's ranting, his voice quiet but firm. "You Mister Malfoy are failing all of your classes and, if you refuse to do this, I can have you expelled until you can come back and work better." He softened his voice, "Of course I have no wish to take such drastic measures, but if you force me to do this I will."  
  
Ginny stared at the headmaster, shocked. "You're going to expel us because we don't want to talk to a shrink?" she asked, outraged. "That's insane!" She clenched her hands together in an effort to contain herself.  
  
"I won't be expelling you, Miss Weasley. Your parents agree with me that it would be good for to meet with Margaret, who is a counselor by the way, not a therapist. They think one meeting just to get an assessment is an excellent idea, they worry about you." Dumbledore smiled tiredly. "It is only Mister Malfoy whom I will have to expel, since his parents do not agree with my decision enough to enforce it. Though, given that your mother, Mister Malfoy, did mention sending her own therapist here, I think that their problem with my plan is the counselor, not the counseling. "  
  
Draco mouthed soundlessly, resembling a fish out of water so much that Ginny would have laughed had the situation not been so serious. At last he found his voice, "That's bollocks! There has to be some rule about threatening students like this. You can't do this to me!" He was pacing now, gesturing wildly with his hands, his usually cool exterior completely blown away by his rage.  
  
"I'm not threatening you Mr. Malfoy, I'm simply presenting your options to you. Either you make an attempt to live again, by talking to this grief counselor, or you can go heal your wounds at home with your family and your mother's Therapist." Dumbledore smiled wistfully, "If you don't like either of these options then I suggest you improve by the end of the week, I will talk to Professor Snape on Friday to see how he, and your housemates, think you are doing." He rose, "And I expect a decision from you by Saturday evening."  
  
Draco, who had stopped pacing only long enough o hear out the old man's speech, turned towards the door feeling dismissed. Therapy? I'm going to kill Pansy! I kn0ow it was her. And Snape, and Blaise and.  
  
"Anger doesn't do anything you know." Ginny's soft voice interrupted Draco's mental death list.  
  
He whirled around to face her, "what would you know Weasley?" He growled. "What works for you goody-good Gryffindorks doesn't always work for us Slytherins. Besides you look like you haven't slept, eaten, or washed in months, not exactly the type that should be handing out advice. Best scurry off to the showers before that foul scent kills someone."  
  
Her face flushed in anger. "Bugger off Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." She turned and stalked off down the corridor, her head held high and her back stiff.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She turned to face him, fists clenched tightly at her sides, "Sick the Weasel on me?" He smirked, "or will it be the Mudblood?"  
  
She walked towards him; her face colorless in what he could only assume was poorly contained wrath, "Don't call them that!" She had shortened the distance between them to barely a foot, glaring up at him she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face before bursting into hysterical tears.  
  
Draco stood stunned. She had just slapped him, he should have been furious, but he wasn't. Instead he felt the unwelcome desire to comfort her. It was a very strange feeling, he hadn't felt anything like it, ever. Not even on the day Harry died, when he had felt the need to protect her. At that point he had only cared about Harry, what Harry would have wanted, and that was Ginny's comfort. Today the feeling was different, his heart wrenched at the sight of Ginny's sorrow, and he not only wanted it to go away, but he wanted to be the one to banish it. He reached out a tentative hand to rub her back, not knowing what else to do.  
  
***  
  
What have I done? Ginny threw herself down onto her unmade bed, pulling the curtains closed around her. I can't believe I kissed him! He's going to think I'm in love with him or something. Just because he was being nice and sweet, and I was upset, that doesn't mean I had to go and bloody kiss him! Hell, I don't even like the guy. And I love Harry! Harry. She groaned. She had forgotten about Harry. What kind of person was she if she forgot about the boy she loved and forgetting him felt good? I am so so dead. Pulling her blankets up around her, she tried to sleep, but her thoughts kept turning back to what had happened earlier.  
  
* * * flashback * * *  
  
"What are you going to do? Sick the Weasel on me?"  
  
Ginny stopped dead and turned to face him.  
  
"Or will it be the Mudblood?"  
  
Anger coursed through her veins as she walked towards him, stopping with her face a foot away from his, "Don't call them that!" She raised her hand, and without thinking, slapped him hard across the face. His white cheek glowed slightly pink with the impact and in a moment Ginny realized the enormity of what she had done, and promptly burst into hysterical tears.  
  
She stood, crying harshly into her hands, unable to leave because she was blinded by her tears and in an unfamiliar part of the castle, wishing desperately for Malfoy to walk off. He didn't. Instead she felt a soothing hand rubbing her back, heard him murmuring noises of comfort, felt arms pulling her closer.  
  
Her face buried against Malfoy's chest Ginny tried to stop her flowing tears. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her entire life, she must be a real mess if Malfoy of all people was comforting her, but yet she had no urge to pull away. The soothing rhythm of his hand on her back, the unsure way he rested his head against her, the way his breath felt warm against her neck and the way his smell made her head spin, intoxicated her. Gradually her sobs subsided to an exhausted silence.  
  
Not wanting to pull away from the solid wall that was Draco's chest, Ginny slipped her arms around his waist. He stiffened momentarily, and she thought he would pull away, and was surprised at herself at how much the thought of him leaving hurt, but instead of pushing away he tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips softly against her temple. The gesture was so tender it made Ginny's heart churn. She lifted her head and looked up at him, a questioning expression in her eyes. He returned her gaze, for once his expression was unguarded and she could see traces of vulnerability in the silver depths of his eyes that made her stomach muscles tighten in an odd way. Taking a slow, deep breath Ginny let her eyes drift closed, brought her face up to his and kissed him.  
  
The kiss lasted on a few seconds. Ginny realizing what she was doing pulled away ready to flee, but as she turned to go, Draco's arms tightened about her, holding her in place, and he kissed her tentatively. His short sweet kisses set Ginny's heart pounding. She kissed him back shyly at first, then with growing certainty. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she reached up one hand into his hair, pulling him closer.  
  
* * * end flashback * * *  
  
***  
  
Draco sank into his favorite armchair, a bottle of butterbeer clasped tightly in his right hand. He had just sent an owl to his father, telling him about the meeting with Dumbledore, and about his decision. The decision to meet with the Headmaster's counselor would surely enrage his father, who hated everything to do with Dumbledore, but thoughts of his father were far from his mind. Instead his thoughts were centered on his afternoon encounter with Ginny Weasley.  
  
He hadn't been expecting what had happened. He hadn't meant to feel sorry for her, and he hadn't meant to comfort her, he hadn't meant for her to kiss him, or for him to kiss her back, most of all he hadn't meant to enjoy it. He groaned softly, he was so very screwed. 


	3. Enter the Cousellor

Chapter 3  
  
Margaret Dumbledore was a Squib. As a child growing up in London she knew of Magic, both her parents were fully qualified Wizards, but she herself never displayed a lick of it. She hadn't minded so much. She was top of her class at her Muggle school, incredibly popular with her peers and wanted to become a Doctor. Her parents encouraged her dreams and eventually sent her to a top University in America where she majored in Child Psychology. Her parents were a little worried about her chosen life path, since she would have to live in America if she wanted to make a decent living, but she had never been so content. By the age of 35 Margaret was one of the top Psychologists in the state of California, the place she now called home. Perfectly at ease in her life, she had no plans to leave it. That is, until she got the letter from Albus.  
  
When they were children Margaret and Albus had gotten along wonderfully, her uncle delighted in performing simple spells for her amusement. When she told her parents that she wanted to move to America it was he who supported her. But, as is common, they lost touch soon after she started school. This is why the letter he sent her came as such a shock. 'Margie' it began. 'There has been a terrible tragedy at Hogwarts. Harry Potter (one of our more famous students, I know you've heard of him.) was killed in a horrible Quidditch accident. I know you're wondering what on earth this could have to do with you, so I'll get to the point. You never were one for drawn out stories. What I need is a grief councilor who can properly assess some of the students, and give them advice on how to deal with this loss. There are two students in particular I am worried about and I have included a file (of sorts), it should include enough information for you to tell me if you can help.' The rest of the letter was of little importance, family news and tidbits from the wizarding world. What Margaret was really interested in were the 'files' on the two students Dumbledore was most worried about.  
  
The first file held no surprises; student number one was the dead boy's girlfriend. The second file however was an entirely different matter. In most cases of a young person's death the parents were the most affected, followed by the deceased's significant other and then by close friends or other relatives. In Harry's case of course, there were no parents, so Margaret had been expecting to read that the second student was none other than Harry's closest friend. Naturally her shock was great when she read that this student was the boy's arch nemesis of at least five years.  
  
When she had first read her uncle's request she had planned to forward the request (with Albus' permission) to a colleague in London. Now, upon reading the second file, she couldn't fathom passing off this case. It would be fascinating. A far cry from the kinds of cases she had been handling lately; mostly spoilt rich kids who had been given possessions to replace a lack of love and were suffering greatly for it.  
  
Margaret reached for the phone on her desk, "Judy. Please come in here, and bring my appointment book. I need to go to London for a few weeks." Judy replied with a simple "yes." And Margaret settled back in her plush leather chair, a contented smile on her lips. These were the cases she lived for.  
  
***  
  
"Come in."  
  
Draco swung the headmaster's door open slowly, it was Saturday, decision day. "Headmaster," he spoke rather stiffly, "you sent for me."  
  
"Yes I did. Come, take a seat and we'll get started." Dumbledore's voice was warm and his eyes twinkled merrily beneath his large white eyebrows.  
  
Draco sat. His eyes stared blankly at the old man. His expression may have been completely blank, but beneath it his mind was whirring. He had been thinking about this decision more than he'd ever thought about anything else in his entire life. He'd nearly forgotten the reason for it, Harry's death. He had worked desperately all week to appear normal, to convince Snape and his traitorous house mates that nothing was wrong. It might have worked too, if it hadn't been for Ginny Weasley.  
  
The girl had been everywhere. Her huge sad eyes stared at him from the insides of his eyelids, every corner seemed to bring a flash of offensively orange hair, and every time he tried to sleep all he could think of was that if he ended up doing this whole therapy thing then he would have to spend at least an hour a week with her. The worst part of the entire ordeal was that he wasn't certain he wasn't enjoying it.  
  
Dumbledore's quiet voice brought Draco back to the situation at hand. "Mister Malfoy, I'm impressed."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I didn't think you could pull yourself up out of this rut so quickly. Not that I think you are completely recovered, far from it in fact. But you have begun the journey and so I think you have earned the right to choose."  
  
Rut? Journey? The right to choose? Draco tried to sort out the Headmaster's flowery language, "Choose sir?"  
  
"Yes. I still recommend that you take a brief meeting with Margaret, but the decision is up to you." Dumbledore concluded with a smile. "You've proven yourself capable of working through this on your own."  
  
Draco stared stunned at the white haired man he had been taught to regard as an old fool. This was definitely not what he had expected. He had been prepared to give in to the Headmaster's demand that Draco meet with this therapist, but now, when the decision was completely his, he had no clue how to proceed.  
  
"I have given Margaret one of the empty classrooms on the second floor, when you decide what you want to do you may find her there. There is no need to tell anyone but her of your decision, unless you wish to."  
  
For once in his six years at Hogwarts Draco didn't mind the merry twinkle that always resided in Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes. He smiled up at the Headmaster, "Thank you sir." He slid forward in his chair, eager to return to his dormitory and puzzle out this recent turn of events.  
  
"You may go." Dumbledore's words were barely spoken when Draco rose and, with a slight bow, hurried out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sucked in a deep breath and pushed the door open. The abandoned classroom had been transformed into a comfortable lounge and she felt herself relaxing almost immediately. Margaret sat in a large blue plush armchair, her strawberry blond hair framed her heart shaped face softly, and in the light from the fire she seemed to glow. Ginny smiled tentatively, she wasn't sure what to expect, but if the Headmaster trusted this woman then so did she. Many things in Ginny's life had changed in the last six months, but her faith in Dumbledore wasn't one of them.  
  
Margaret gave Ginny a warm smile and gestured for her to take a seat. "Good evening Virginia, should I call you Virginia?" Her voice was strong and sweet.  
  
Ginny sat in the armchair across from the older woman and allowed herself to relax completely. "It's Ginny," she answered the woman's question with another smile.  
  
"Alright Ginny," Margaret felt her heart go out to this slight girl, no more than a day over fifteen she was certain. "Why don't you start off by telling me about you; how old you are, what your family is like, those types of things." Busying her hands by pouring the young woman a cup of tea, Margaret waited patiently for Ginny to begin.  
  
"Well, my name is Virginia Weasley," Ginny began in a halting voice, "I will be sixteen in May, I'm the youngest of seven children, and the only girl." Her voice gained strength and speed as she continued to talk. "I'm in my fifth year and I love defense against the dark arts, and I can't stand potions. Then there are the interesting things about me. I was possessed by Voldemort through an old diary when I was eleven, he used me to control a Basilisk and he tried to suck my life out so that he could become whole. And, of course, my famous boyfriend, Harry Potter, the-boy- who-lived, died six months ago in a Quidditch accident."  
  
Margaret watched the young woman in front of her throughout this speech, taking note of the emotions that flitted one by one across her face. When she spoke of her family her face was relaxed, but as she talked about school and then the 'interesting' points in her past there was a look of intense anger and bitter resentment, and tiny traces of guilt. It wasn't the intense emotions that were present that Margaret found troublesome, but rather the lack of emotions like sorrow. She let silence stretch after Ginny stopped talking, simply pushing a cup of tea in the girl's direction and thinking. It wasn't as if she had never seen this type of anger and resentment in a client before, in fact it was quite common especially after the death of a loved one, but in someone so young and seemingly sweet it was disconcerting. She could see why Albus had sent for her, this was worse than she thought.  
  
Ginny sat, staring at the woman in front of her. She didn't know why she had mentioned Voldemort, or Harry without being asked, she hadn't been planning on mentioning any of it even when asked, but something about this woman sitting across from her, surveying her calmly with understanding blue eyes had brought the bitter truth to light. She had thought she was over the encounter with darkness in first year, but when Harry had died it had all come back, the nightmares, the fear, the anger, and the self loathing. She was back to being an awkward, friendless, scared little girl with a chip on her shoulder. The silence stretched to what seemed like an eternity. Margaret sat, staring into the fire, lost in thought and Ginny sat watching the counselor with growing discomfort. Finally the silence was too much for her and she rose, muttered an apology and fled from the room, angry, humiliated tears filling her eyes and spilling over to fall down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
"So."  
  
The silky voice dripping with venom brought Draco to a halt. He turned and faced the speaker. "Yes professor?"  
  
"I see you have chosen to refuse the help so generously offered to you." Severus Snape shook his head slightly, "I thought better of you Draco, as a senior student in my house I expected you to at least try to be as responsible with your life as you are with your studies." With that remark the Potions master turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall in a flourish of black silk.  
  
Draco watched the head of house disappear around a bend, trying to fathom what his favorite professor was rambling about. Suddenly it dawned on him and he had to fight a laugh. Obviously he had seen Draco's changed behavior in the same light that Dumbledore had, both seemed to assume he was going to avoid this therapy thing. He grinned at the empty corridor, and that just gave him all the more reason to go through with it.  
  
Turning on his heel Draco headed for the second floor. If he was going to do this there wasn't a better time to start then now. Ginny would most likely have gone early in the morning to avoid being seen, but he was the king of Slytherin and, as such, didn't care in the least if the entire school knew what he was doing, so long as they knew it was by choice. He walked confidently towards the classroom, head up, facing the world with his trademark smirk firmly in place. He was just turning the last corner when a person ran into his chest, a person with long red hair and a distinctly female figure.  
  
Draco grabbed her arms to keep them both from toppling to the floor. "Ginny?" he asked, still stunned from the impact. She righted herself and looked up at him briefly before ducking her head again and trying to get away. "Are you all right?" The brief glimpse of her face had told Draco she was crying.  
  
Ginny kept silent and tried again to squirm away, but Draco wasn't about to let her go before she told him what was wrong. Instead he wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking body, holding her tightly against him and waited calmly for her to relax. After a few moments he felt her sag against him, her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face in his shirt, still crying. Loosening his grip somewhat Draco reached to smooth her hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Slowly the sobs subsided and she pulled away far enough to look Draco in the eye.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly, her voice still thick from crying. "I needed that." She gave him a small watery smile that tugged at his heart.  
  
He gave her a smile in return and steered her towards the nearest unoccupied classroom. She came willingly, which surprised Draco greatly; he thought she would have tried to run. Once they were shut inside the medium sized room he motioned for her to sit. "Do you want to talk about him?" he asked taking a seat across from her.  
  
Ginny's eyes which had been, up to that point, studying the floor, snapped up to examine his face. "Him?" she asked, still looking shocked.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied, trying to remain patient. "Harry. Unless of course there is something else that has you running through the halls of Hogwarts with tears flowing down your face that you'd rather talk about." He tried to keep his voice level, but slight traces of worry and affection crept in unsolicited.  
  
Ginny gave him a long calculating look, and then, as if deciding she could trust him not to bite she scooted her chair closer to his and began to talk. "Do you remember what happened in your second year?"  
  
Draco nodded, unsure what this had to do with anything but willing to go along. "Yea, the chamber of secrets was opened, Harry saved the day and I was so jealous." He smiled slightly he had been such a child in those days.  
  
"Yes, the Chamber was opened, but they never told anyone how, remember?" at Draco's nod she continued. "That is because Dumbledore was protecting the student who had opened it. He was protecting me."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "You? But, how? I mean, you're a GRYFFINDOR!" he said, incredulous.  
  
Ginny laughed, "You know that's exactly what Ron said."  
  
Draco snapped his mouth shut, horrified about being compared to that lummox.  
  
"You see it all started with this diary. I found it amoung my school things when I packed and thought it was a gift from my mom, to help me get through my first year away and all that rot. Unfortunately it was full of dark magic, created by a teenaged Tom Riddle fifty years earlier to preserve his teenaged self in its pages."  
  
The story that followed left Draco speechless, but he now held a new respect for the girl in front of him. She had after all survived possession, met Voldemort as a teen and, even if it was an accident as she claimed, she had petrified that know-it-all mudblood Granger that her brother was practically married to. When Ginny finished her tale Draco just sat and stared for a few moments, until she blushed and turned her back on him.  
  
"You can leave now if you want," She said, her voice betraying hurt. "I'll be fine."  
  
The pain in her voice snapped Draco out of his stupor, and without thinking, he moved to kneel in front of her. "I'm not going to leave." He said, taking her hand gently in his. "I am going to return to my common room, as are you, since it's almost time for dinner, but I want you to come talk to me whenever you need someone, I'll always be here." He stood, planted a chaste kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room without a backwards glance.  
  
***  
  
Ginny pushed the food on her plate from one side of the other, listlessly listening to the conversation as it flowed around her. Today had not been a good day, first the encounter with Margaret, where she had made an utter fool of herself, and then the thing with Malfoy. She couldn't believe she told him about Tom. His reaction had been so different and so unexpected, the fact he didn't run from her, the only other person who had reacted similarly was Harry, everyone else seemed to think possession was contagious, and therefore avoided her like the plague. And then he had kissed her again. Granted it had been a brotherly kiss on the forehead, but it was physical contact none the less. She smiled to herself; he was definitely not what everyone thought. When she had cried on his shoulder he had held her tighter, instead of trying to push her away. She recalled with perfect clarity the only other time she had cried on a boy's shoulder, after Harry's death, when Draco had held her until she was too tired to stand, and then he helped her to her common room.  
  
Tears rushed to her eyes at the thought of that day. The ache of losing Harry was still fresh in her heart, but she knew somehow that she would manage to live through it. It was what Harry would have wanted. She realized that for the first time that he wouldn't have wanted her to be sad and wondered why it had taken her so long to get to that point. For the first time since October her food had flavor, and she could eat more than one mouthful.  
  
At the other side of the Hall Draco ate his food quietly, watching Ginny eat as if she hadn't eaten in months, and realized that she hadn't, not really. He smiled fondly in her direction, and then, certain she was going to be alright, at least for now, he returned his attention to his own meal. The story she had told him was still fresh in his mind. I seemed too fantastical to be real, but he knew in his heart that it was, and now that he thought about it he realized that he knew some things about this that she hadn't told him, but he couldn't remember from where.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
A/N: Whew! This was al long haul! Sorry it took so long to write. but I went of vacation... and then I couldn't get back into it. Thank you for sticking with me through the wait! I'll try to do better next chapter. but since school starts in mere weeks I can't promise anything! :D  
  
Big HUGE thank you's to:  
  
From Fanfiction.net:  
  
Lily Amoung the Thorns: Meg you're AWESOME!!! Thanks of course for your reviews, and for reading over my stuff when I ask!!!  
  
DragonSpirit7037: Thanks for reviewing! I hope this answered your question a bit. ( I'll try to explain their relationship even better in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Sabacat: Thanks for the review!!  
  
And from Astronomytower.org:  
  
XandrinaMalfoy, Cynic387, rbk_charamigua, Malfoysgurl, Sunia: Thanks for reviewing my first chapter! Sorry I took so long to post the second chapter.. but it went in today!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, what did you think of Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy?" Albus asked his niece, eyes twinkling brightly.

Margaret smiled at her favorite uncle, "That Ginny's a sweet heart, but I haven't had the pleasure of Mister Malfoy's company as of yet." She answered.

The pair were dining alone in Dumbledore's suit so they could talk in peace. They had caught up on the family news over the main meal and were now sipping cups of warm tea and discussing Margaret's new case.

Albus was surprised that Draco had not shown up to see Margaret, the boy had seemed so much improved at breakfast that the Headmaster had been quite convinced his niece was a miracle worker. He let out a heavy sigh. "Would it be effective to have both of the children see you at the same time?" he asked, "Or is one on one more effective?"

Margaret ran a hand over her immaculate brown hair and sighed. "It would depend on their personal relationship and trust levels. But they might find it easier to come if they had specific appointment times. I could give them a group appointment as well as an individual. I think that would probably work the best for all involved. I'm also in favor of making it late enough at night that the other students will believe they are serving detention. It's generally not wise to let the general public know when a person is seeing a councilor."

Albus nodded his assent. "I'll let them know tomorrow that you will expect them. Is Tuesday evening soon enough for the first group meeting?"

"Yes," Margaret couldn't help but begin looking forward to Tuesday now, "That will be perfect."

Draco looked at the parchment in his hand once more before crumpling it up and tossing it in the garbage can. He was to meet with Professor Snape that evening, why he did not know, but he suspected it had to do with his missed appointment that previous Saturday. It was somewhat annoying that the Professors were apparently plotting to force him to do something which he had already resolved to do, but he brushed it off. After all if he fought them on this, they would just force him to go, and then he would resent the entire process. Besides, maybe Ginny would be there as well, he had wanted to talk to her since she had told him about the Chamber of Secrets. He always suspected that there was more to the chamber's opening than his father had told him, but he had never suspected that Ginny would be the one to know it.

The day passed slowly. Draco was nervously anticipating his meeting with Professor Snape that evening and could not seem to force his mind to think of anything else. He was certain he would be in for a tongue lashing from his head of house. If he thought about the upcoming lecture long enough he could almost hear it and he actually managed to laugh about it once or twice, superimposing the voice of Molly Weasley over that of Snape had quite a calming effect. He had ever though that anything Weasley could be positive, but he had to admit that hearing Mrs. Weasley's high pitched nagging tone coming from Snape's lips, even if it was only in his head, was one of the most amusing things he had ever experienced which led him to believe that he led an incredibly boring existence, but that was a thought for another day.

Evening came in its own time and brought with its approach a calmness Draco had been unaware he possessed. Snape may be an intrusive bastard but he was unfailingly fair to those of his own house. He would accept Draco's reasons at face value, and his advice would be sound even if it was delivered with heavy sarcasm and a dour expression. That was why he had been made head of the snake house despite his young age. Professor Sinistra could easily have taken on the job, but her attitude was much more lax and her prejudice towards Slytherin non-existent despite the seven years she spent as a member of the house, she would never have been able to gain half the respect that Severus commanded from the students.

Draco knocked on the door to Snape's chambers precisely at seven as the note had requested and was shocked to receive no reply. He waited a few minutes, knocked again and when there was still no reply he wandered down the corridor to check the Potions classroom, assuming he had misread the instructions he had been given and hoping that Snape would be in a gracious mood and ignore the five minutes that had slipped by since seven o'clock.

The door to the potions room was open and there was light inside so Draco stepped in without knocking. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he took in the sight before him and cursed under his breath. Sitting in a comfortable armchair in front of Severus' desk was a woman he'd never seen before. He knew immediately by her wardrobe that this must be the Muggle shrink that Dumbledore had called in and he cursed again at the realization that he had been so easily duped by Professor Snape. "Oh no you don't" he muttered angrily, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room before the woman could notice him.

His flight was cut short by a slender body that barreled into him and promptly toppled to the floor. In his anger Draco was prepared to simply step over the fallen student and continue on his way, but her red hair was too easily identified and he knew he couldn't just leave Ginny Weasley lying on the freezing cold stone floor. She would catch pneumonia and no one, not even he, would believe it wasn't his fault.

Reaching out a hand he helped her to her feet. "Let me guess," he said bitterly, "they sent you to make sure I stayed? Or did you get a potions detention?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Neither," She replied, "I came to find you." She held out a scroll of parchment, "Professor Snape said you would be here."

"Of course he did, greasy bastard," Draco muttered uncharitably, unrolling the parchment.

Draco,  
You will do this.

-SS

Draco grit his teeth. He couldn't believe there was a time he had admired the irritating git who was his Head of House. He felt a gentle hand on his arm and flinched.

"Are you alright?"

Ginny's soft voice infiltrated the furious fog in his brain and he raised his head to glare at her. A beam of sun from one of the halls high set windows landed directly on her hair making it glow like ethereal fire her chocolate eyes were lit brightly with concern and she was biting nervously on her bottom lip. The glare died instantly and he found himself moving, almost against his will towards her.

Draco covered the space between them in two easy strides. Ginny raised an eyebrow in question but didn't move, she was rooted to the place she stood but the look in his eyes. It was almost terrifying to see that expression in his eyes, the softening and the desire. Ginny's fingers were trembling as she reached out to tug at his shirt collar. She felt like she was detached from herself and simply watching him.

Draco caught her trembling hand in his and trapped it against his chest, his eyes never leaving hers. The logical part of his brain demanded that he flee before it was too late, but he blocked it out. With a slight smirk he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

The feel of his lip against hers was nothing like Ginny had remembered from their last kiss is was heaven. She responded hungrily matching him push for push. She wrapped her free hand in his silky hair trying desperately to lessen the space between them.

As suddenly as it had started the kiss ended. Draco broke away first, turning his head away and burying in Ginny's shoulder. He had worked on arm around her waist and now he dropped her hand that was still pressed between them and wrapped it around in a fierce embrace.

Ginny rested her forehead against his chest and struggled to get her racing heart under control. 'What was that?' she wondered playing idly with a lock of Draco's silvery hair. Not having an answer herself she pulled back enough to look Draco in the eye and smiled slightly.

"I have to go meet that Margaret woman," he said softly and Ginny could make out a trace of vulnerability in his beautiful grey eyes.

"Do you have to go alone?" Ginny asked, praying desperately she wasn't pushing in where she wasn't wanted.

"No," Draco's eyes lit up slightly and he gave her a quick hug. "You have to come with me." He pulled away from her and took a step towards the Potions classroom, not even looking to see if she would follow.

Ginny rolled her eyes; she should just go back to Gryffindor. The again no one would be suspicious if she decided to go with Draco to talk to the therapist, in fact Ron would probably congratulate her on her strategy. Of course, no one would know that she wasn't going there to find Draco's weaknesses; at least, she wasn't going to exploit them.

Draco paused at the classroom entrance for Ginny to catch up and motioned for her to go in first.

"Why, hello Ginny!" Margaret was surprised to see the girl there "Is everything alright?"

Ginny smiled politely in response but didn't speak. She turned expectantly back to the doorway and raised an eyebrow. Draco scowled at her, causing a bubble of laughter escape her lips. He entered the room with even steps and a blank expression looking every bit a haughty prince. Ginny managed to stifle a second wave of laughter as he slid gracefully into the one available chair and looked down his nose at the kind faced woman in front of him.

With a devious smirk Ginny perched on the arm of his chair and placed an arm possessively over his shoulders, winking at Margaret. Draco stiffened beneath her, but was unable to push her away without raising questions from the woman he refused to do her the courtesy of remembering her name.

"You must be Draco," the woman began in an annoyingly sweet voice.

Draco snorted, "No," he muttered sarcastically quietly enough so that only Ginny could hear. "I'm Eduardo the Spanish Conqueror."

Ginny didn't even attempt to stifle the snort of laughter that escaped her. "Yes, this is Draco," she said, elbowing him sharply.

Margaret watched the pair's interactions with sharp eyed interest. She had been under the impression that they didn't really like one another, but the way Draco put up with Ginny's playfulness belied that he, at least, felt some sort of friendship for her. It was interesting to say the least; she wondered why it was that both students' head of house as well as Dumbledore had warned her they hated each other. "It's wonderful to meet you Draco." She said sincerely, "I'm Margaret, but then you probably know all about me from Ginny here." She smiled fondly at the mischievous red head.

Draco muttered something about how he would have to actually listen to 'Weasel' to learn anything from her, and even then chances were slim causing Margaret to reassess the students' relationship once again and decide she didn't really need to know.

"Actually Margaret," Ginny said, "Draco wanted to speak to you privately, so I'll be going now," the smile on her face was slightly evil as she rose to leave.

"Chicken," Draco sneered.

"Excuse me?" Ginny turned incredulously towards Draco, 'What's he playing at?' she wondered.

"You heard me," he said evenly, his eyes were locked with hers in a silent plea. As much as she annoyed him he didn't want to be alone with this strange woman.

Ginny smirked knowingly, "Alright then. You win." She summoned a chair from elsewhere in the room and sat in it. "There is something I've wanted to discuss with you Margaret."

Draco was intrigued to know how Ginny would get herself out of that one. She was a fairly good liar for a Gryffindor, but even he didn't think he would be able to make the Woman believe such a blatant lie.

"Yes Ginny?" Margaret motioned for the girl to continue.

"Remember how I told you I was possessed by Voldemort?"

Draco's jaw dropped open. 'She had told the shrink?'

Margaret nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Well," Ginny swallowed, "I used to have dreams about it…"

Again Draco had to fight to keep a shocked expression off his face. He knew the basic details of Ginny's experience, but she hadn't mentioned dreams. In fact, now that he thought about it, it would have been stranger if she hadn't had dreams of some sort. She had appeared to have dealt with it completely; he now realized that that was what she wanted everyone to think. They had more in common than he realized.

"… hadn't had them in months, but when Harry died they came back." Ginny bit her lip and sniffed in a desperate attempt to keep the tears away. "I had another last night, it was horrible."

Draco stiffened, he hated crying girls. Not because of any inner chivalry or anything, but because crying girls were messy and hard to reason with. A display of emotion was the ultimate failure in his fathers eyes and therefore in his. This was why even he was shocked when he turned in his chair to take Ginny's hand in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

Ginny sniffed valiantly managing to stop most of the tears. "I'm ok," she said hoarsely, "but I think I should go."

Draco rose to his feet, "I'll come with you," he said, helping her to her feet and fleeing the room without a backwards glance.

In the hall Ginny leaned against the cold stone walls and sent a watery smile in Draco's general direction. "A lot of help I was," she said ruefully.

"Oh, it that what you were trying to do?" Draco teased her, "And here I was feeling sorry for myself because I didn't get that heart to heart with the shrink that I had been looking forward t--"

His words were cut off by Ginny clamping a slender hand over his mouth. "Ok, I get it and apology accepted."

Draco looked affronted, "Malfoy's do not apologize."

Ginny smiled at him, "Fine then Malfoy. Thank you ever so much for dragging me in there. I too desperately wanted to have a heart to heart with her, especially in front of you." Something flashed in her eyes and her smile turned fake.

"Why didn't you tell me about these dreams?" He asked softly, moving closer to her and tilting her chin up with one finger so her eyes met his.

"Yea, right," Ginny said bitterly, "I must say you were amazingly together after I told you about Tom but no one has been able to handle the fact that he possessed me. No one. Even my parents pretend it never happened. Besides, you have enough to worry about without me adding confusion to the list." She had turned away from him and begun pacing the hall distractedly. Tears were once again threatening on the corners of her eyelids and she found herself fighting fury that He had made her cry twice in one afternoon. She hated Tom hated everything about him, but yet… She couldn't explain it. It was almost as if she needed the dreams to keep her sanity, even if at times she was certain that her sanity had been left in the Chamber with her heart and at least a piece of her soul.

"Gin--"

"What Malfoy?" She snapped whirling at the easy target standing before her. "You need a little clarification? Some gory details you can share with your friends over a butter beer? Fine, I'll give them to you!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

Her grip was tight and Draco found himself following docilely as she dragged him through countless corridors. He was pretty sure he knew where she was taking him. When walked back and forth in a deserted corridor three times his suspicions were confirmed: the Room of Requirement. The room was decorated in a way Draco had never seen it. There were no chairs or cushions, just a single table with a stone basin on top of it, a Pensive.

Ginny dropped his hand and, walking over to the table, pulled out her wand.

A/N: So much for my promise to do better…I'm sorry this took so long to get done. This was an interesting chapter to write because the characters took matters into their own hands… Severus decided that Draco needed to speak to Ginny and Margaret more than to himself, and so... This chapter was born. I'm not going to promise anything about this story anymore except that I will finish it, even if I leave a hole in the middle and simply post the end which has been written for nearly a year.


End file.
